Packer
The Packer is a car-carrying vehicle featured in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto IV and Grand Theft Auto V. Description GTA Vice City — GTA San Andreas In GTA Vice City, the Packer could not transport vehicles, but in GTA San Andreas it can carry two or three, due to the ability to elevate part of the ramp. However, cars can still roll off at sudden stops. The truck can unexpectedly suddenly stop as if it hit the car you are carrying. The Packer can also be used as a stunt ramp. It is possible to safely store one car on the Packer in GTA San Andreas, due to its ability to move the upper ramp up and down; this is done by driving it onto the bottom ramp and slowly closing the top ramp down. If the ramp goes go too far down, however, the car will get crushed and explode. The player must have a good touch to keep the car safely in place. The Packer in GTA Vice City and GTA San Andreas bears a resemblance to the 1986 Peterbilt 379 Car Carrier. The Packer is slow and hard to control due to its long body and wheelbase. But it can push small cars away without restraint. But it is an ideal object for stunts as players usually run up to the ramp to reach high places such as rooftops. GTA IV The Packer in GTA IV has a cab over engine design and is manufactured by MTL. Its short wheelbase makes the truck slightly more maneuverable compared to the previous rendition, but does not make up for its still poor speed at 112 mph. In addition to the ramp that was available on previous versions of the Packer, it now comes with flatbed and tanker variations (the tanker's content is unknown). The ramp does not touch the ground so it can't be used for transporting cars or doing stunts; third party trainers can however be used to spawn a variant with a ramp touching the ground, but performing stunts with non-motorcycle vehicles is nearly impossible. It is based on a Kenworth K-100. It can be sold to Stevie for up to $4000. Trivia , GTA San Andreas.]] * A unique light green colored Packer appears in the mission Cop Wheels in GTA San Andreas. * After collecting all thirty cars for Stevie in GTA IV, he agrees to purchase cars from Niko Bellic, and the Packer fetches $4,000. * The Packer plays the following radio stations by default when entered: ** K-DST in GTA San Andreas. ** Liberty Rock Radio 97.8 in GTA IV. *Although it appears to be able to hold up to 2-3 cars, any car you place on the Packer will fall off. Bikes tend to fall off less. However, in the mission Cop Wheels, it can hold 4 bikes. *A Packer with the ramp down exists in the TLAD game files, but doesn't spawn. *The Packer may appear in GTA V as seen in the screenshots. Locations GTA Vice City * InterGlobal Studios, Prawn Island. * In front of the Vice City Port Authority in Viceport. * Next to the eastern gate of Terminal A of Escobar International Airport. * Very rarely in Vice Point and very common in Viceport. GTA San Andreas * Usually spawns in the countryside or desert * Usually parked in a gas station on the western outskirts of Las Venturas near Octane Springs * Usually seen in Ocean Docks and its vicinity. * Parked in K.A.C.C. Military Fuels, Las Venturas. GTA IV * The Packer spawns at industrial areas. * Parked near the old Sprunk Factory, Niblick Street, Tudor, Alderney. * A Packer is seen blocking the road in the ending of the chase between Ivan and Niko in the mission Ivan The Not So Terrible. The player is able to take it, unless its driver drives away in it. The Lost and Damned' * Occasionally appears in Gang Wars in The Lost and Damned as a target vehicle to destroy. The truck usually appears with the ramp or tanker bed. Sometimes during a glitch it will generate with both tank and ramp on board. Grand Theft Auto V *TBA See also DFT-30, Flatbed and Recovery }} de:Packer es:Packer fr:Packer pl:Packer Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Industrial Vehicles Category:Trucks Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:MTL Vehicles